Thunder Sprite
The Thunder Sprite is a foe and a summon in and 4''. It is primarily found in areas associated with electricity, such as the Iron Fortress and the Waste Disposal Plant, but can be seen in areas such as the Temple of Godcat as well. It is a member of the Sprites enemy group. Appearance The Thunder Sprite has a simple base for its body: a circular head and vaguely conical body (resembling a small child in a skirt) with short arms. It has yellow jagged edges around its head and "skirt", the latter of which exposes a black lower body, and it has a pair of horns resembling lightning bolts. While the ''EBF4 version has two white eyes, the EBF5 version has two blue eyes with proper pupils and irises, as well as a small blue diamond-shaped gem on its head. Overview True to its name, the Thunder Sprite uses -based spells, but it can also buff itself, being able to apply both Magic Attack buffs and the status in EBF4, or just Defend in EBF5. The Thunder Sprite can also charge up to perform a more powerful attack, though the types of attacks it can charge up for vary from game to game. Multiple of its attacks have a chance to Stun their targets, making it somewhat more dangerous than other variants of Sprites. The Thunder Sprite can also inflict another potentially dangerous status effect - Stagger in EBF4 and Tired in EBF5 - which makes it a potential issue if it gets lucky. Defensively, the Thunder Sprite's resistances are almost the same in all games it appears in, with absorption and weaknesses to , and especially . It is also vulnerable to the and status effects; while it is immune to in EBF4, it is actually weak to it in EBF5. The player has many ways to deal with it, but because of its low health it may be best to use a quick round of Antimatter Flux or Pulsar to take it out while damaging other foes. Cataclysm and the like might deal more damage, but the Thunder Sprite has sufficiently low health that a multi-target attack is more efficient. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. |HP = 147 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 20 |AP = 3 |SP = 2.1 |Gold = 22 |thunder = 200% |earth = -100% |poison = -50% |dark = -60% |stun = 100% |psn = -50% |item1name = Topaz |item1chance = 3% |item2name = Plasma Ball |item2chance = 5% |item3name = Gold Plate |item3chance = 3% }}On Hard and Epic difficulties, enters the battle with 2x , which allows to use the strongest attack from the get-go. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 115% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Buff |Target2 = Self |Type2 = None |Element2 = None |StatusStrength2 = 5x -- |StatusIcon2 = |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Charge |Target3 = Self |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 2x 30% |StatusIcon3 = |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = Charges to use Thunder Blast. |Attack4 = Thunder Blast |Target4 = All |Power4 = 45 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Thunder |StatusChance4 = 40% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Requires and expends . }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Acc2 = 200% |Notes2 = Before the v2 update, the attack was Physical. |Attack3 = Thunderbolt |Power3 = 40/3 |Target3 = Single |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Thunder |Element%3 = 100% |StatusChance3 = 15% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Acc3 = 115% |Attack4 = Charge |Target4 = Self |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 3x -- |StatusIcon4 = |Attack5 = Plasma Cage |Power5 = 40 |Target5 = Single |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Thunder |Element%5 = 100% |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Acc5 = 150% |Notes5 = Status chance and strength increased to 100% and 2x respectively on Hard or Epic difficulties. Requires and expends Charge. |Attack6 = Electric |Target6 = Everyone |Element6 = None |StatusChance6 = 20% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 1000% |Notes6 = Requires and expends Charge.}} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Charged → Thunder Blast; * Berserked → Thunderbolt; * Syphoned → Nothing; * Otherwise → Thunderbolt (1/3), Buff (1/3), Charge (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If Syphoned → Head Bash; * If Berserked; ** If Charged → Plasma Cage; ** Otherwise → Thunderbolt; * If Charged → Plasma Cage (1/2), Electric (1/2); * Otherwise → Head Bash (1/4), Tiring Electricity (1/4), Thunderbolt (1/4), Charge (1/4). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Charge. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. The Thunder Sprite summon is the only method by which the player can manually cause the Electric weather. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Summons